You lost America!
by fluffnights
Summary: When America suddenly becomes a child at a G8 meeting they have no choice but to try and find a fix, leaving him in Italy's care. But what happens when Italy loses him and you lose a child nation? T for language/safety/child running away/feels
1. You lost America!

Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ fluffnights here! Another story, this one with Baby!America and Normal!England. DISCLAIMER: Yes, I, a fourteen year old girl, _I_ own hetalia. Bow down. *all the sarcasm in the world* jk but I can dream. contains country names and possibility of human names, slight language

Everyone at the G8 meeting froze, shocked. America had been up at the podium rambling on about "A greenhouse superhero that goes up in space and will absorb all the pollution from earth! It's perfect dudes!" Until, in the blink of an eye, he was gone with a thunk that clearly indicated he had hit the floor. No one was brave enough to go up there, or in a few cases just didn't care enough, and see what happened. That is, until a tiny sniffle was heard with a "bw-bwother Engwand?" All heads turned to the island nation. Even he looked shocked as he slowly pushed his chair out and got up, walking to the front of the meeting room. In the floor was a pile of clothes with a tiny head sticking out at the top. The head had the same blue eyes as the man who had been standing there only moments before, his hair was the same wheat gold and the little tuft of hair still stood up. The child looked up at England, his slightly tan skin being marred with tears. "En-Engwand!" He tried to hold his arms up to the larger nation but they kept getting tangled in the too-large button up shirt, upsetting him even more and making the tears run faster.

It took a moment but the nations rusty parenting skills kicked in and he picked up the small kid. "Er- There there, whats all the fuss about now?" England said quietly, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his coat. The only response he got was the tiny America looking at everyone with wide eyes, smiling a little once he got to France. "Oh honhon! Mon petite bebe souviens moi!(My little baby remembers me!)" He smiled at the little one. "H-hi Fwance!" America waved a small chubby hand at him. France smiled, "Hello Amerique." America giggled and hid in a frowning England's shoulder. "Bloody frog, sod off." "But why, Angleterre? He is but a child, wanting who should have been his big brother!" England glared "Now listen here you b-" "England! Now is _not_ the time to be fighting!" Germany stood up, glowering at the two. "Now we need to work to put America back!" England cleared his throat a little, "Well yes, I suppose so." Germany nodded, "First we need someone to watch America-" He was cut off by Italy jumping up, "Ve ve Germany! I'll watch him! He's so cute and tiny and we can make spaghetti!" The taller blonde sighed, "Italy… I.. Okay."

Germany looked over to England who sighed, "Okay America. You're gonna have to go with Mister Italy for a little while, Alright?" With the look he was getting from the taller nation, England knew it was useless to argue. His eyes practically read out "You fucked up a spell, didn't you?". America sat up in England's arms, "Bwother, can we play?" He smiled like he just _knew_ that he would get a yes. "Erm, In a bit alright? The grown ups need to talk. I'll come and get you afterwards, and we can play then." England could barely manage to look at the disappointed expression on the little ones face that ended up looking at the floor as he hung his head. "But until then you can play with Mister Italy." Blonde hair bobbed as America looked back up with a big grin. "Who is Mistew Itawy?" Italy piped up before England could point him out, "Me! I'm Italy and that's Germany!" He hung onto Germany's arm for a second before going over to the pair. "We're going to have so much fun, ve~ We can make pasta and watch some television! Germany doesn't let me watch much television, but we can!" America has looked lost at pasta but now he looked utterly bewildered. "What is pasta? ….Or t-teLEvictom?"

There was a moment of quiet before Italy burst to tears, "G-Germany h-he doesn't kn-know what PASTA ISS!" He ran over to the now uncomfortable nation and buried into his chest, sobbing hysterically. Germany awkwardly patted his back, his face going bright red. "Verdammt(damn) Italy, calm down! Just show him what pasta is!" The small auburn haired man's mood took a full 360 degree turn as he brightened up again, rushing over to the two nations again. "Ve! I could show you pasta! And television! Let's go!" Italy took America out of England's grasp and ran out of the room to the nearest kitchen. They were watched for a few seconds before Germany went and shut the door, already questioning England if a spell of his had backfired.

Italy ran down the hall, the kitchen already the first place he remembered. He put the wide eyed America down on a counter, rambling on about pasta too fast to keep up with as he pulled out pots, pans, and all the ingredients he would need as he came across them. As he kept rambling America started exploring the counter, warming up to the man a little. He still listened, of course. He was, after all, America. The colony of England, the world's superpower. And Big Brother England said it was polite to listen and was only to be expected of a genitalman- or maybe it was gentletan- he would have to ask again next time he saw Big Brother. He tried to remember what all Italy said as he wandered around, almost everything here foreign to him. As he walked he started hearing a slight clanging from out in the hall. He looked at the door with wide eyes. He had heard stories about monsters that made loud noises, and maybe this was one of them. He started trying to get Italy's attention, "Er, e-excuse me, miste-" He was cut off as the clang suddenly became incredibly loud, followed by a shriek and a flash of blue fabric. He looked around for Mister Italy in terror but he was gone.

What was left of the G-8 had finally agreed that it was _not_ England's fault for the sudden shrink when the door to the conference was thrown open by Italy wailing "GERMANY SAVE MEEE!" And running over, attaching himself to the nation's arm. "IT WAS BIG AND SCARY AND MADE LOUD NOISES AND WENT BANG IT IT WANTS TO ATTACK ME AN-" "CALM DOWN! WHAT WAS BIG AND SCARY AND WANTED TO ATTACK YOU!" Germany cut him off, pushing Italy enough away that he could put a hand on his shoulder and look in his eyes. Italy calmed a touch but was still frantic. "A big scary monster!" The larger blonde sighed, "What mon- Where's America? You were supposed to be watching him!" Italy whimpered and started to cry again. "I d-dont know!" Germany started to yell but was beat to it by England. "You don't know where he is?! He's too small to be on his own! We need to find him!" He barely held back on calling him a twat, only doing so because of the warning look Germany gave him. "Where were you two when you ran away?!" Italy shrunk from the anger in England's voice, "Th-the kitchen to m-make pasta.." The thick browed blonde shot him a glare before hurrying out the door, followed first by France and… that.. Other one. Then the rest of the G8 followed, a bit slower. By the time they got to the kitchen they could see a tipped cleaning cart and the worker frantically trying to clean it up and the mess that Italy had left from his panic. The one thing they didn't see was America.

Authors Note: WOO! This took a few days but it feels good to finish it. If I got any of the translations wrong, I'm so sorry. Please feel free to correct me in the comments. Also, apologies if anyone seems off character. Im trying my best but don't hold back commenting. I can only get better with your all's help. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks ~ fluffnights


	2. Where am I?

Heyy! Fluffnights here! Chapter two is now here!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia is NOT mine. Okay. That hurt.

Human names might start to be used in this chapter

America screamed a little himself, almost wetting his pants- wait. No. He wasn't wearing pants. He was still in the large shirt that almost tripped him everywhere he went. Well, he almost peed that. He scrambled to hide behind something- _anything-_ before the monster could eat him. He scrambled to go behind what Mister Italy had pulled out. After a few steps his feet got caught up in the fabric, sending him tumbling down off the counter. He thunked onto the ground, landing on his butt with a pitiful whimper. A few seconds later tears ran down his face again, covering the drying stains from earlier. He sobbed for a few minutes before the tears dried up at the realization that no one was coming. No one. Not Mister Italy, or Uncle Francis, or Matty. Not even big brother.

At that he got up, still a little shaken up. He started toward the door, thinking about the monster that could be lurking outside. He has heard some absolutely _horrendous_ stories about giant monsters that swoop from the skies and ones that came out at night and ones tha- no. America shook his head. Brother England always said that thinking about it made it scarier. He slowly crept toward the door frame, daring to risk a peek outside. He could clearly see the monster. A big tall creature in some odd clothes with its pet having fallen over onto the floor. It was scrambling around to try to help its pet. America slunk back a bit, taking a deep breath. He would wait till the monster went to the other side of its pet to run. He could do this. He played this with his rabbit and bear cub friends all the time. He peaked back into the hall, gathering the shirt in his hands like the women did with their petticoats and ruffles. He waited till the monster was where he wouldn't see him, then ran.

His tiny feet barely made a sound as they hit the ground, carrying him past the horrid monster and down to safety. He rounded the corner and kept going till he had lost his breath, finally stopping. He panted as he looked around at the new surroundings. The walls had a strange pattern on them and the floor felt much softer than what he was used to in a home. Not as soft as the fresh grass outside, but it was kinda nice. He started just walking, seeing as he had nowhere else to go. He occasionally passed doors but he didn't dare open them. He'd already encountered one monster and would rather not have to do it again. Eventually he came across an open area, empty of any life but some flowers in a rather nice vase, sitting on a plain table with magazines and a few surrounding chairs. He started to go get one till he noticed what sat across from them. Giant, silver… things. He didn't know what they were but they sure looked scary. They were taller than any door he'd seen before, and they had all sorts of little circles beside them. Above them was a weird…. What _was_ that shape? He knew triangles, and squares, and circles, and all that. He'd have to ask Big Brother whenever he found him. Well, whatever it was, It was scary too. He looked around for anything that wasn't scary or somewhere that provided an escape. The only other thing there was a staircase that was on the other side of the stairs.

He started walking slowly toward them not to disturb anything. That only lasted about three more seconds. The big scaries on the other side of the room suddenly chimed, starting to open its gaping maw to eat him up. The blonde dashed toward the stairs now, picking up the shirt as he went and just about stumbling down the steps he was going so fast. He found out he has no more stairs left pretty quickly when he ran smack into a wall, planting him on his bruised butt. He scrambled up, holding it and feeling tears welling up again. He rubbed at his eyes, barely keeping all the tears in. Regardless of his attempts to not cry, a few little streaks appeared on his cheeks but they were quickly wiped away on the too large sleeve. He shook his head and looked around, attempting to ignore the feelings that were building up. He found the door to the open and was barely able to get it open even with jumping. When he got it on the handle the door swung open, plopping him on the floor yet again as he lost his grip.

He scrambled up, trying to get out before anyone saw him but it was too late. Someone at this big giant thing with a bunch of black boxes that made light, and a black rectangle that had a thingie on top with a cord, and so many things, had spotted him. And to make it all worse they were wearing what the monster from before was wearing. He froze as they started coming to him, "Hey, kid! Are you alrig- Hey what're you doing?!" Before it could eat him America was gone, the shirt gathered in his hands as he ran toward the giant doors, the only thing that looked like it could have been from home at all. He dared a look back and just about shrieked at what he saw. Now the monster _was coming after him_ , saying stuff like "Come back! I wanna help you!" He hit the door hard- really hard. Hard enough he wanted to cry again. But he kept running. He ran out into the sea of legs, ignoring the frantic calls of the desk operator who ran back inside to call the police and report what just happened.

He swerved around through the fast paced movement of skin, pants, dresses, and skirts. He ran and ran and ran. It was the only thing he knew to do. Even when he was out of breathe he went until he found a little dark ally. There he stopped to breathe and watch everyone. He only now noticed that everyone was looking at him like the men he used to know looked at the beggar boys around town, that the buildings were really big and didn't look like home, that there were little light boxes everywhere. He shrunk back a bit, getting more and more scared by the second. He didn't know where he was, or who anyone was, and he was fairly certain that there were monsters in all of these new things and that he was going to be eaten. Now he wanted more than anything to just curl up with Big Brother and eat some scones while he listened to a bedtime story. As he watched he just couldn't hold it anymore. He curled up in a ball, sobbing hysterically about anything and everything. About how Mister Italy left, and England didn't come, and he couldn't go home, and how his butt hurt and head hurt, and how he was hungry, and- just everything. The day had been utterly awful.

He cried for a long while, not paying attention to anything at this point. That was till he heard a quiet voice, "Hey, little boy, are you okay?". America looked up, his snot and tear covered face trying to pinpoint the voice. The face was hidden in shadows but a finely manicured hand held down towards him. "Would you like to come with me?" The tiny blonde hesitated. England had said never to trust strangers, but he had also said the the best people were dressed nicely and that they were nice and not mean. He slowly put his hand into the larger one with a little nod. He was picked up and could now see their face which was lit with a smile, "Let's go then."

Heyyy! Chapter two DONE! I wrote it in a few hours so sorry if it's not very well. Our new mystery man will be discovered here soon, but until then, good bye my lovelies!

~fluffnights


	3. Where are you America!

Heyyy! Fluffnights here. This chapter is with the members of the G-8 that are left and them starting to try and find America. Mistery man will be discovered next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia, i just write the fanfiction

Below is just where their point of view left off

The President I'm using is Obama, just because that's who's in office currently

Human names come into play in this chapter

 _The thick browed blonde shot him a glare before hurrying out the door, followed first by France and… that.. Other one. Then the rest of the G8 followed, a bit slower. By the time they got to the kitchen they could see a tipped cleaning cart and the worker frantically trying to clean it up and the mess that Italy had left from his panic. The one thing they didn't see was America._

There was dead silence for a moment. This could _not_ be happening. It just couldn't. Sure, they were countries. Weird stuff happened all the time to them. But not this. Not randomly turning into a child then getting lost the country you represented. England was the first one to come out of the shock. "A-America? Come on out, lad. This isn't funny." Everyone waited, wanting this to all have been a joke. One minute passed, then two, then three. He tried again, "Really now. Come out, poppet." They waited again, hoping for him to just be there, but were still met with silence. After the realization that he wasn't there set in, everyone started panicking. There was a few frantic calls of "America! Come out!", Or, "America where are you!", and even, "America, you are here, da?" And they were still just met with the echo of their own voices. They called for another minute before Germany snapped, "We're doing no good standing here shouting! Start looking! And someone call America's boss!" England sighed, "I-I'll call him." There was a few nods but everyone was already caught up in looking. The thick browed blonde pulled out his mobile phone and turned it on, looking through his contacts for a second before selecting a number and holding the device to his ear.

After a few rings it was picked up, "Hello Arthur, how are you?" The president sounded like he was waiting for something along the lines of "Alfred's in jail.". It wouldn't be the first time Arthur had called because of that, and, with as often as he did make that call, it wouldn't be surprising either. "Im fine, Mister. President. Thank you for asking. And how are you?" There was a small laugh, "I've told you to call me Barack, but I'm doing fine. So, what do you need?" England took a breath, "Well, you see s- Barack, We've had a little incident with Alfred." The disappointment could just about be seen through the sigh the president gave. "What has he done now?" "He became a small child, we have yet to determine how, and he has been lost." The breathing froze on the other side of the phone "...What?" The nation repeated himself for the man. He seemed to pause to take it all in. "H-how?" "We don't exactly know si-Barack, but we are trying to find him currently." There was more silence before, "Do i need to send people to help?" "No no! We got it under control!" England said quickly. If he sent people they would be fucked with _all_ of their bosses. "Alright then," Barack sighed again, "If you do just call okay?" England nodded even if he couldn't see it. "Alright s-Barack." The president said a quick goodbye and the sound of the phone being hung up was all that remained of the conversation.

"He knows. He offered to send people if we needed help searching." England said to the others when the phone was put away. "And what did you tell him?" Germany glanced over at him for a second. "That we had it under control." The taller blond thought for a second before accepting the answer and standing. "Okay, he is clearly not here. Japan, Italy, and I will go down on hall to search for him. England, you, Russia, France, And Canada will go the opposite way. We will call each other should we find him, understand?" There was little arguing as everyone went to their groups, Germany and his group going the way they just came. England glanced around at his group. Canada was nearly hiding behind France and France was smiling at that, hugging the slightly taller blonde. "We should be going, da?" Russia smiled, sending Canada further behind France. "Y-yea. We should." England nodded and started down the opposite way in the hall. They almost ran into the worker who finally had the cart picked back up. "Excuse us, ma'am, have you seen a small boy about four or five with wheat blond hair, blue eyes, a single clump of hair that stood up straight, and was wearing a large men's button up white shirt?" The worker look a little lost but shook her head, "Is he missing? We can contact the police and building manager is you would like sir." England paused but nodded, "That would be lovely, thank you miss." She smiled and lead them down the hall, stopping to put her cart in a closet at one point. She took them to the elevators and pressed the main floor. "When did you lose him?" She asked while they rode down. "Not long ago. A little over ten minutes." She nodded, "We can have a search of the hotel to ensure they aren't just hiding inside somewhere." England nodded, the others just listening to the two. The doors opened with a ding and she led them out to the receptionist who had just hung up the phone and was looking distraught.

"Mrs. Jackson? We have a case of a missing child who is potentially in the hotel." She glanced over, "What did he look like?" England was the first to respond, repeating what he said earlier. The womans eyes widened. "H-he just ran out the door! I tried to stop him but he was already gone!" "WHAT?!" The other nations looked at Canada in complete shock. _Never_ was he _ever_ this loud over _anything._ The woman even shrunk a little, "H-he ran out sir, he ran into the people outside before i could catch him." Canada shrunk back after his little outburst, back to nearly invisible and his face redder than a stop sign. "Which way did he go?" Russia asked since France and England were still fairly shocked. "T-to the le-left, sir." The receptionist shrunk more at the tall man. Russia nodded a thanks and started too the door, everyone following after a second. They started working their way down the left, ignoring the strange looks they got. As they shouted "Alfred! Where are you!" And asked people if they had seen the boy they didn't notice a figure walking by with a boy matching that exact description, or when he shouted back "Here I am!", or even when the man covered his mouth and buried him deeper in his suit jacket.

Heyyy! Chapter three is DONE! Our mystery man will be discovered next chapter (And when i decide who it is) so until then, later!

~fluffnights


	4. A world of monsters

Heyyy! Fluffnights here. This chapter is back to AMERICA! And mystery man shall be revealed!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia, i just write the fanfiction

LAST PART FOR THIS POV DOWN BELOW

 _He cried for a long while, not paying attention to anything at this point. That was till he heard a quiet voice, "Hey, little boy, are you okay?". America looked up, his snot and tear covered face trying to pinpoint the voice. The face was hidden in shadows but a finely manicured hand held down towards him. "Would you like to come with me?" The tiny blonde hesitated. England had said never to trust strangers, but he had also said the the best people were dressed nicely and that they were nice and not mean. He slowly put his hand into the larger one with a little nod. He was picked up and could now see their face which was lit with a smile, "Let's go then."_

America took in the man's features curiously. The man was clean shaven, no stubble evident against his pale skin. His eyes were a dark brown, so dark it took a moment to realize that his irises were indeed brown and not black. His hair was a dirty blonde that wasn't exactly slicked back, but was far from being a mess. As they started walking the man started talking. "So, what's your name little boy? My name is Alexander Etierre, but you will call me Mister Etierre." America nodded, his little strand of hair bobbing. "I'm Ame-Alfred Kirkland, Mistew E..Etuwwe?" The man smiled, "Etierre. Eh-tyear." Alfred started to repeat that until he heard some people calling "Alfred! Where are you!". Those people sounded very familiar. _Very_ familiar. He looked around till he saw his big brother England and France and someone who was really tall with a scarf and someone who looked like a little like matty. "Here I am!" He started, waving to them, but was cut off by a gloved hand that pulled him deeper into the suite coat. "No no, let's not talk to them. Be quiet, young one."

America paused, why wouldn't they talk to him? It was big brother after all. And big brother cared about him and he cared about big brother. And if he didn't get home before bedtime he'd be in trouble. But, then again, England always said people dressed nice where trustable. Maybe he had a reason to keep him from England. After all, he hadn't come when the monster was there. America relaxed and didn't fight the man. "M-mistew Etierre? Can we get some food, pwease?" The man smiled, something America couldn't see, "Sure Alfred."

They soon reached a large building that Alexander took him in. He waved to a monster at a thingy like the monster in the old building. It even had the glowing black boxes and everything. America stayed hidden down in the man, not risking getting eaten. He could only hear as he was carried to something, then a ding and more footsteps. He didn't peak out for another moment or two but when he did he was in a silvery box. "Wh-where are we?" America asked quietly, honestly a bit scared and already regretting his decision. "In an elevator. We're going up to my apartment." Well. That didn't explain anything. "What's an apartment? Or an… elevator?" Alexander gave him an odd look. "You don't know what those are? Most kids your age do. But oh well. An apartment is a room in a building rented out to people to live in if you don't want or can't afford an actual house. An elevator is a box that carries you up and down when you don't feel like using the stairs." He smiled at America. America smiled back, more lost than before but staying silent. He didn't know what a lot of things where, and apparently everyone else did. He would have big brother England explain it.

Alexander walked down the hall to one of the many identical doors, their only differences being numbers on them. He pulled some tiny silver things out of his pocket, slipping one into a hole in the door and turning it. There was a small click and the door was easily pushed open. He took them in, slipping the silver things back into his pocket. He set America down on the floor. "Sit tight. I'll get you some snacks." America nodded quietly, "O-okay." At least there was now food. He sat down like he had been told and watched as the man went over to a group of cupboards and some big white thing with giant bars down the front. It was tall enough to eat the man, and, honestly, America wouldn't be surprised if it did. And it wasn't the only big, possible monster in the place either. There was a big smaller white thing with numbers on it and a bar on it. There was also two monsters that looked very similar, both were white and like a square. The difference was one ran under the counter and had buttons on it and the other went over the counter. It has a tall thing on top at the very back and a bar like the giant and tiny white monsters. Mr. Etierre must have had complete control over the monsters because he didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed as he opened the cupboards and grab something out of them.

America watched for a moment longer before looking around at his new surroundings. The floor was really soft, like the other place he had been in, and the walls were all a solid grey. Back at home the walls were always just wood, so this stuff was a wild guess. And all the furniture was weird. It was almost all plush looking, almost no wood in sight. And the fabric it had was different colors instead of just red or yellowish. Then there was the little table in front of what looked like a long chair. It was nearly clear with just some little black legs to hold it up. America was snapped out of his thoughts by being picked up and brought over to the long set of seats. He was sat down and a plate of something brown and purple between two slices of very strange looking bread. Beside it was a glass of what appeared to be milk. America hesitantly picked the sandwich up, scared to ask what it was. He started to ask anyways but thought better of it, just taking a small bite. The flavor smashed into his pleased taste buds and he smiled, quickly gulping down that one. Alexander, "Would you like another?" America nodded, quickly grabbing the milk and gulping it down. It tastes WAY different than how it normally did, but it was still milk. Right? Alexander waited till he was finished with both before taking them back to the monsters. He came back with two more of the yummy bread and stuff and a full glass of milk.

America gladly ate those too, leaning back on the couch a little. He didn't want to be rude so he wouldn't ask for more. Alexander just took the plate and glass back to the monsters, putting them somewhere America couldn't see before coming back. "Okay Alfred, we have to get you some clothes, okay? We can go shopping and get you some, then we'll come right back." "Okay, mistew Etierre." The man nodded, picking America up yet again and going back to the door. He took him back out and down in the elevator again. He took him outside to a large rectangle filled with weird shaped… things. Weird shaped things in every color, shape, and size. America watched the new potential monsters as he was taken toward a red one, its mouth opened by the very man who was supposed to take him for clothing, and sat inside on its tongue. America froze as the man pulled snakes across his chest and lap, snapping them into place and shutting the mouth again. Alexander walked around to another mouth and got in himself, pulling the same snakes across himself. America calmed at that. This must be a tamed monster. Alexander put a silver thing in another hole and turned it. There was the quiet sound of the monster waking up then it started moving. America looked out the opening and watched as everything moved. It started moving slowly at first, then suddenly much faster. It kinda reminded him of a carriage, but much smoother. And faster. And quieter. As he watched his eyelids began drooping. Pretty soon drooping turned to fast asleep.

"Alfred, Wake up please." A warm hand gently shook his shoulder. America's eyes blinked open to Mr. Etierre standing at the open mouth of the creature with sunlight coming in from behind him. "Come on, we gotta get your clothes." America nodded and started to get up, forgetting about the snakes over his chest and lap. He squeaked as they pulled him back against the seat, jumping as the older man laughed. Mr. Etierre unbuckled the seatbelt and helped him out, picking him back up and starting up toward a big white building with blue letters on it. W-A-L-M-A-R-T. What was that? "Uhm, Mistew Etierre? Whats a… that thing?" America just pointed at the words, not even attempting to pronounce it. "This is Walmart. It a store and where we are going to buy you clothes." He sighed, How much did this kid not know? America nodded, "O-okay.", and leaned against him. He was amazed as when they walked up to the building it opened on its own, revealing a bunch of metal things on wheels and a crowd of boxes with things trapped in them. Was everything in this new place alive? He watched as little kids dressed in the most atrocious clothes began toying with the boxes, trying to get the colorful things stuck inside. He only was able to watch for another moment of two before he was sat in a metal thing and pushed through another set of magic doors and into a new world of chaos. Colors and noise were everywhere, and all sorts of people were running around. And not to mention the girls. They were wearing pants and low cut shirts and where nearly naked! What happened to their petticoats and the ruffled and little shoes that the girls at home wore?

America covered his eyes, trying not to disrespect these poor girls. What had happened that had ruined their clothes to where this was all that was left? He kept his hands there till he heard Mr. Etierre say "Okay! Look! We found some nice clothes. Pick what you want and we will get your size." America slowly uncovered his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by clothes that were all bright colors and had weird things on them and none of them were what he was used to from home. He looked for quite a while before just looking to the older man. "I-i don't know Mistew Etierre. Will you pick?" The man merely smiled, "Sure Alfred." After that he started picking out shirts at random, holding them up to America and seeing if that size would fit. He went through and did this with all the clothes, only trying on the shoes. Even those where odd. They weren't brown, and they were squishy on the inside. Plus they didn't clack when he they hit the ground. Either way, America just went with it. He was still scared to ask a lot of questions since apparently everyone knew everything about this place.

Pretty soon everything was bought, something else that confused the poor boy, and packed back in the monster waiting outside. The snakes were strapped across his chest again and the bags put in beside him. Alexander went back to the place he had been last time, using the same silver thing to wake the beast. Once again the things in the opening moved slowly, then slowly became faster. This time America stayed awake, watching everything in awe. The carriages at home at never gone this fast! He didn't know it was possible to even _go_ this fast. He stared out the opening the whole time, sad whenever they finally got back to the apartments and had to get out. He was picked up by the man again, America in one arm and the clothes in the other. Once again they made the journey up in the metal box with buttons, and back down a hall, and to the room after using the tiny silver things. America was sat down on the group of soft chairs again and the clothes were sat beside him. "Okay, let's get you into something a little better." Mr. Etierre smiled, pulling out a shirt and pants then opening the pack of socks and underwear. America just watched him, wondering what had happened to the clothes he wore when he was with big brother England. After the clothes were all pulled out he looked to America. "Before we change your clothes we need to get you a bath, okay?" America nodded. He remembered the stories big brother had told him about people who were scared of bathes, but that was just silly!

He let the man lead him into another room full of new things. There was a big white thing that took up an entire wall and had its own tiny wall with it, and beside that was the most strangely shaped thing he'd ever seen. It had a small bottom that went in then out in a big spoon like shape, then a top part sat on it. It was beyond strange. And beside it was a tall rectangle with cupboards and a white thing on top he couldn't see. In front of the odd shaped white thing was a dresser. Alexander opened it and pulled a rag out, wiping the tub down before turning a knob and water began to come out. America's jaw nearly dropped. This must have been magic! Super magic! Big brother England was great at magic and he'd never done something this cool! He watched in awe, especially when the man dropped some stuff from a container in and bubbles began foaming up. Eventually the man ended the magic spell, the water stopped running and the bubbles stopped growing. "Okay. Let's get that shirt off you and get you into the tub." He went over to America, unbuttoning the first few buttons and slipping it off him. After that he picked America up and sat him in the tub. America looked around now that he was in all of it.

It was really quite amazing, far beyond anything he had had in his old life. He splashed the bubbles a bit and got his hair wet. In his old world baths where a scarce thing with how hard it was to get water. He played for a while before Alexander got another rag and wiped him down then hit a lever near where the water had come out. After that it all started running away. America watched it in awe for a moment before he was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a fluffy towel. He was taken back to the living room and his hair was dried before Alexander started dressing him. As he was helped into pants America finally got enough courage to ask what he had really been curious about. "M-Mistew Etierre? When do I get to go back to big brother? Thats who was calling for me earlier." Alexander looked at him a moment before chuckling and pulling the pants up the rest of the way. "Silly boy! You're not going back to them. You live with me now."

HEYY! Fluffnights here! I. AM. SO. SORRY. I TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO GET THIS UPDATE OUT BECAUSE I WENT ON A VACATION FOR ONE NIGHT WITH MY FRIEND AND I PROCRASTINATED WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAYYYYYYYYY TO MUCH. I know. That excuses nothing. Im still so sorry. I SWEAR I will get the next updare out way way way faster. I meant to have this one out by tuesday because I'm on spring break for christ sake, but I procrastinated. Though i did make this chapter really big as a sort of payment. I have all tomorrow to do an update so I'll try to get one in before then. Weekends are a bit hard since I have a job but i will try my best when i get home. So, until next time, comment whatever you liked or guess will happen or want to happen, and like and follow. (Or don't. Your free not too. It's your choice.) Later! ~fluffnights


	5. He's gone!

Hey! Its fluffnights! This chapter returns back with England and the others. It includes some language and DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

(last bit of this POV down below)

 _"Mrs. Jackson? We have a case of a missing child who is potentially in the hotel." She glanced over, "What did he look like?" England was the first to respond, repeating what he said earlier. The womans eyes widened. "H-he just ran out the door! I tried to stop him but he was already gone!" "WHAT?!" The other nations looked at Canada in complete shock. Never was he ever this loud over_ _anything._ _The woman even shrunk a little, "H-he ran out sir, he ran into the people outside before i could catch him." Canada shrunk back after his little outburst, back to nearly invisible and his face redder than a stop sign. "Which way did he go?" Russia asked since France and England were still fairly shocked. "T-to the le-left, sir." The receptionist shrunk more at the tall man. Russia nodded a thanks and started too the door, everyone following after a second. They started working their way down the left, ignoring the strange looks they got. As they shouted "Alfred! Where are you!" And asked people if they had seen the boy they didn't notice a figure walking by with a boy matching that exact description, or when he shouted back "Here I am!", or even when the man covered his mouth and buried him deeper in his suit jacket._

They yelled and shouted for a good fifteen minutes before they reluctantly went back inside. There they sat in the lounge, just about in shock with what had happened. It took a moment for England to remember Germany's words. "We will call each other should we find him, understand?" England pulled out his phone and dialed Germany's number. It was barely a full ring before the harsh voice answered. "Yes? Did you find him?" England cleared his throat before sighing. "Almost. The receptionist said she saw him running outside and tried to catch him. We went outside to look for him but we couldn't find him. Not even a trace." There was the sound of German cursing and England could easily picture the man pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Okay. We will meet you down at the receptionist's desk." Then the phone clicked off into a few beeps. England looked over to the others. "Germany will be here soon." That got a few head nods. "Dieu merci. He will get a handle on the situation." France sighed. He could see the worry in England's eyes. They might fight a lot but he still cared about the younger man. Before long Germany and his group stepped off the elevator and joined the others.

Germany walked over to them, his group following close behind. "You said he ran out the door, correct?" England nodded. "The receptionist said he was out the door before she could catch him. She already contacted the police." The German nodded. "Good. When will they be able to begin searches?" England paused. "Uhm, I'm not sure for America. Ma'am?" He looked over to the receptionist. "Yes sir?" She looked over. "How long until police will begin searching?" She paused, thinking for a second before answering him. "After twenty four hours police consider a child missing and will begin searching for them." He nodded, "Alright. Thank you. Well, you have your answer now." England looked back to the German. He sighed, "Ja, I suppose we do." He looked around at the remaining members of the G8 and ran a hand through his gelled back hair. "Well. I can't think of anything to do but return to our rooms for today and resume searching tomorrow." He went over to the elevators and hit up, stepping in first and being followed by the others. He hit their floor and the doors slid closed.

The elevator ride was dead silent, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. It was barely noticed as the doors reopened on their floor with a chipper _ding_. They filed off the elevator, disappearing to their rooms with their roommate. As they slipped away there was a couple "Guten nacht.", and "bonnuit." And "Good night." and the same in a few other languages that were too soft to hear. There were none of the normal spats as roommates decided on who showered first. Just silence only broken by the soft sound of water. Soon the showers where over and everyone was in their seperate beds. There was still no fights even on deciding the beds. Everyone was still so in shock that this could happen to one of _them_. A _nation._ And in the nation's own nation too. Plus, what had caused America to shrink so suddenly? That hadn't happened before like that. Sure, England had shrunk them once or twice but it was never out of the blue. Eventually thoughts about what had happened had drifted away into the blackness of sleep and dreams and nightmares about what could be happening to the child nation that knew nothing of this high tech world.

Heyy! Fluffnights here! I am SOOOOOO Sorry! I took way too long to update this. I was having a hard time with inspiration for their POV. The next POV will be America again. It'll be longer, better, and coming out sooner. Also, if you cant figure out what something is from America POV PM me or comment. I have no problems telling what it is, cause i know that's probably hard to figure out.

~Fluffnights


	6. Im coming big brother!

Heyy! Fluffnights here! This chapter is America POV!  
Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own hetalia

LAST PART OF THIS POV BELOW

 _It was really quite amazing, far beyond anything he had had in his old life. He splashed the bubbles a bit and got his hair wet. In his old world baths where a scarce thing with how hard it was to get water. He played for a while before Alexander got another rag and wiped him down then hit a lever near where the water had come out. After that it all started running away. America watched it in awe for a moment before he was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a fluffy towel. He was taken back to the living room and his hair was dried before Alexander started dressing him. As he was helped into pants America finally got enough courage to ask what he had really been curious about. "M-Mistew Etierre? When do I get to go back to big brother? Thats who was calling for me earlier." Alexander looked at him a moment before chuckling and pulling the pants up the rest of the way. "Silly boy! You're not going back to them. You live with me now."_

America paused, "Wh-what?! B-but Mistew Etierre I have to go back to Big bwothew! I have to!" Alexander laughed and ruffled his hair. "No, no no no. You stay with me now. Ill take care of you and ill be your Big Brother. Its okay!" America shook his head again. "No! I need big bwothew!" The mans cheery smiled dropped. "Look, kid. I said you live with me now. And I meant. Now shut up before you make me regret taking you in, okay?" He didn't leave room for an answer, just getting up. "I'm going to get you another snack sweetheart. Just stay there, I'll be right back." America watched as the man slipped off to the little kitchen rummaging through the giant box to pull out food and through the cupboards to get more. After a few more minutes of watching the man work around the kitchen with ease he came back with cut up sandwiches and a juice box. He sat the snack on the small table and pulled America up on the long group of seats.

The man looked around for a second before finding a long black rectangle with colors on it on the seats. He pushed a button and suddenly a large black box in front of them roared to life. Colors began flashing across it with fast talking screaming at them to purchase one thing or another. The man seemed unfazed, instead simply scowling like it was no more common of a nuisance than a bird waking you up in the early morning. He grabbed the plate and handed it over to America. "Let's find something better to watch, hm?" After a minute of no response he just hit another button and kept going till he stopped on a place playing "We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the sky, little Einsteins!" The monster has these little kids trapped inside and they were all running away underground into a red gadget. "M-mistew Etiwwe? Why are they stuck in the thingie?"

The man paused and looked down. "...You mean the TV?" America nodded tentatively, his blond strand of hair bobbing a little when he did. "This is called a television show. They aren't stuck inside the tv. The TV just plays images from the television broadcasting stations." He was met with wide confused eyes. He rubbed his temple for a second before sighing. "It's the TV's dreams. The TV has a bunch of dreams, so it has different channels for the dreams. This is one of his dreams." America understood that idea much more, nodding cheerily. He settled back into the seats and began eating his sandwich. He watched the dreams. It was amazing something could dream such an amazing thing. Sure, America himself had dreamt of going to space, but never something like that! It was an amazing thing, even if it had to gobble the kids up to take them places. He kept watching the show, getting immersed in it until he remembered he needed to be making a plan to escape and get back to big brother. He gently tugged on the man's sleeves. "Mistew etiewwe? I need to pee."

The man smiled, "Okay. Go to the room I bathed you in. Just remember, flush and wash your hands." America nodded cheerily, getting up and setting the plate aside. He went back to the bathing room, looking along the way for anything that might prove to be useful when he tried to escape. By the time he reached the bathing room he had only found a window and closet. He looked around, trying to figure out what the man was talking about when he said 'flush', asking to use the bathroom hadn't only been a reason to snoop. America started picking his best option. The bathing rectangle, the weird thing with water inside, or the too tall rectangle. After a little debating with himself he pulled his pants down and got on the edge of the bathing rectangle. After relieving himself he hit the down lever like the older man had earlier. He pulled his pants up then rolled his sleeves and went to the water-holder. He put his hands in it, scrubbing them around for a bit before taking them out and stretching for a towel that was up a bit. He barely reached it to dry his hands.

He left the bathing room and went back to Mister Etierre. The man just smiled and helped him back up. They sat and watched the rest of the dream and another two before the man got up and put away America's dishes and trash. He went and got a bundle of blankets, a few pillows, and two sheets. "You'll have to sleep on the couch till I can get you a proper bed, alright?" America nodded. So that's what these seats where. He got off the _couch_ so that Mister Etierre could put together all the blankets. After a few minutes of watching the man tuck everything into one side America was tucked in aswell. "I'll be in that room over there, okay? If you need anything, just come get me." America nodded, getting a kiss on the head before the man walked off to the room he pointed to.

America gave the man a while to fall asleep, struggling not to nod off himself. After he was certain the man was asleep he got up and began looking for the clothes they bought earlier. It took a bit of searching but the clothes he didn't have on where in some bags on the big table in the kitchen. He slowly pulled out a chair and climbed into it, careful to make a little as possible while he grabbed the bags and got down. He took them back to the couch and dumped them out, looking through what he could recognize. Strange shoes, strange pants, strange shirts, and strange coats. He did at least know how to put them on since they were similar to his current clothes. He started looking for what he thought would be best, since he didn't know what it would be like outside. He ended up deciding on pants like the ones he's was in, but blue and made of rougher fabric. He got a long-sleeve shirt and a coat that didn't have the weird metal pieces on it.

He got out of the clothes he was in okay, but he started struggling when he was putting on the new ones, especially with the metal-less nearly ran into the tiny table when he got lost in it. Socks weren't hard, he was even able to get two pairs on. Then came shoes. These shoes were vastly different from what he was used to. After a good fifteen minutes of playing around he finally got the shoes fastened and on the right feet. These new clothes weren't soft or warm like the others, but they were much thicker. He stretched around in them for a moment to get used to the feeling they made. Eventually he started snooping. He went over to the door try it first, barely reaching the handle to be able to figure out it was locked. After that he went to the window to try to see if he was tall enough for it.

He stretched for a good minute or two before giving up and deciding to just try to find something to stand on. After a little looking he went to the couch? Or had Mr Etierre said crouch? Either way he got on the other side of it, pushing it to the wall effortlessly. He clambered on it and hurried to the window that was now easily in his reach. It had strange boxes in it and a black thing at the bottom. He tried to push on it gently, up down and out, but it didn't budge. He looked at it a little longer before fiddling with the black thing at the bottom. He soon found out that it slid to the right side and that it let the window go up. He crawled on the ledge and peered out. It was quite a bit of a drop to the ground, but he had seen further back before Big Brother found him and he was free to play on mountains and cliffs. He slowly stepped out on the thin bit of brick that jutted out in a ring around the building under each window. He let the window drop and pressed himself close to the wall.

He looked around to try to find a way down, but only saw bushes and giant rectangles with black bags inside. He started shuffling along the edge to find any other possible ways down. As he scooted around he started feeling a bit of a draft pick up, not strong enough to knock him around but enough to unsettle him a little. He kept going, still looking for another way to get down. He barely noticed how close he was to the corner until his foot scootched to keep going and hit thin air. He scrambled catch himself but was too late, he went tumbling down the length of the building, smashing into a bush. He was paralyzed with fear as he fell, not even able to scream until he crashed into the bush. When he did he shrieked, stopping after a few seconds to cry instead. He could already feel he would be bruised, and it felt like sticks had stabbed into his back to the point they might be stuck. He sat there and cried for another moment before trying to scramble out of the bush. As he tried to get out he kept smacking into the end of other branches and scraping his hands up or poking bruises. He smacked to the ground suddenly when he hit a weak spot. He yelped before curling up crying again. It was a while before he calmed down again, sitting up to look himself over while still trembling.

His coat, shirt, and pants were torn in a few places, leaving scratches that either had little beads of blood welling up or were bleeding much more than they should have for small cuts. He twisted as best he could to see his back. That coat looked worse there, twigs still stuck into the coat and one that he couldn't tell if it was in the coat or his back. He took a shaky breath and got up, his body shaking more than the breath when he was up. He was aching all over, and he wanted to just go to bed, and he wanted big brother, and it was dark outside and scary. He wished more than anything that Big Brother England was there. Even if he'd have to deal with a lecture about doing something as stupid as going on the ledge, or if he'd be spanked, or even if England put the burning liquid on the boo boos to keep out "the nasty infections. They'll make you sick!"

He slowly got the courage to take a step, trying to decide where to go. All the buildings where weird and look almost identical to the one beside it, so which way to go would rely on him remembering where they had come. He slowly went around front, trying to ignore the pain that he felt as he moved. When he got there he looked around, thinking back. When Mr. Etierre had walked him up there, which way had they come from? He looked to the left and to the right before deciding that he would go right. He started that way, looking at every light and wishing it to be brighter. He was, for the most part, alone out there. There was the occasional person passing along, or a stray animal, and even once or twice a person in clothes worse than what he was wearing was sitting alone on against building. He glanced at a few of them but just scurried past them, not willing to take a risk again. He kept walking till the sun came up, exhausted by then. He finally stopped for a rest, sitting down in a narrow space between two buildings. He didn't sit against the buildings so he wouldn't bother the sticks. He watched as life began moving in the area, people starting to go places in their monsters or just walking by. He barely noticed as he nodded off, just watching everything till he slumped into his lap and was finally able to get some sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Fluffnights here! Im SOOO sorry it took so long to update, I've had finals and giant assignments and a weirdo penpal for my French class bothering me. But still. SOOOOO sorry! I SWEAR I will update sooner! Next chapter is in the other point of view again, with the other members of the G8. Comment on who you think should find America, Germany and his group or England and his? If you don't know what something is just leave a comment with the description and ill message you what it was. Till next time!

~Fluffnights


	7. Hes back!

Heyyy~ Fluffnights here! This chapter might change views throughout it.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia

The last part for this POV is just below

 _The elevator ride was dead silent, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. It was barely noticed as the doors reopened on their floor with a chipper ding. They filed off the elevator, disappearing to their rooms with their roommate. As they slipped away there was a couple "Guten nacht.", and "bonnuit." And "Good night." and the same in a few other languages that were too soft to hear. There were none of the normal spats as roommates decided on who showered first. Just silence only broken by the soft sound of water. Soon the showers were over and everyone was in their separate beds. There was still no fights even on deciding the beds. Everyone was still so in shock that this could happen to one of them. A nation. And in the nation's own nation too. Plus, what had caused America to shrink so suddenly? That hadn't happened before like that. Sure, England had shrunk them once or twice but it was never out of the blue. Eventually thoughts about what had happened had drifted away into the blackness of sleep and dreams and nightmares about what could be happening to the child nation that knew nothing of this high tech world._

The next morning rolled around far faster than anyone thought it would. Everyone was in the conference room by eight o'clock, no one quite having the stomach for breakfast. When they were all inside Germany was the first to speak up. "We still have a day until the police will be helping us in our search. France, England, one of you needs to switch to our team. If America only has the memory of colonial times we need someone who he is more familiar with than Italy so he will trust us. You did babysit him, correct France?" The shorter blond nodded. "Oui, I watched le petit garçon* many of times." Germany nodded. "Alright. You shall join our group." France squeezed Canada's shoulder before slipping to the other group. After that was over Germany spoke up again. "We shall split up. My group will search down the left sight, England, your group will search down the right side of the sidewalk. Okay?" England nodded. "Alright then Germany. And perhaps we should split each group up into two. So then there are two people on either side of the road and he won't be missed if he is on the other side. Well, besides Russia but I'm certain he can take care of himself over there."

Germany nodded, "Ja, That it a good idea. And remember that if you find him let the other group know so we can meet up at the hotel again, and use human names. Everyone understand?" All heads bobbed up and down for a second. He nodded back to them, "Alright. We should go.", before leading the way out. They all went down to the elevator, sticking together until they were at the door that would take them outside to the chaos. Germany led his group down the left, while England and their group headed to the right. England led them to a slightly less crowded place. "Okay, Ivan, YOu go on this side of the road and search, Mathieu and I will search the other side." Russia nodded, "Da, I will start now then." England nodded and moved on as he and Canada got a crosswalk and waited for their signal to go.

They jogged across when they got their light, getting to the otherside fairly quickly. One they got over to it Canada looked over at England. "Uhm, Arthur?" "Yes, lad?" He glanced over, one eyebrow slightly lifted. "Do you think Alfred is okay?" The older man stopped for a second to look the younger in the eye seriously. "Mathiew. Alfred will be okay. He's a strong lad, even when he was a young poppet. Before I took care of you I have a very vivid memory of him, barely two years old in physical state, picking up and swinging a full grown buffalo with ease. If he doesnt want something to happen, it's not going to happen. Your brother will be just fine. Trust me." Canada smiled, seeming a little calmer now. "Okay, if you're sure." England nodded, hugging Canada briefly then squeezing his shoulder. "Now let's get looking, okay?" He nodded, starting to ask around and look down every alley for the boy like Russia across the street had been for a while.

"Okay, veneziano and I will take the other side. Kiku and Francis you take this side." Germany instructed once the groups had split. France and Japan nodded. "Hai Ludwig-san. We will get started right away." The strict blonde nodded, taking Italy's hand when they walked across the street after the brunette refused to cross without it. France watched them for a second before looking at his black haired companion. "We should start looking, non?" "We should, Francis-san." THe blonde nodded and started searching like the others. After close to an hour out walking France noticed something. Down the alley was a blond boy with a strand of hair like America and a similar hair color and complexion. He was dressed far differently and he had a stick stuck in his back just deep enough to need first aid. France gently shook the boy. "Bonjour? Petit garçon?*" France shook him gently. He snapped awake suddenly, wide blue eyes panicked before he realized who it was. "U-uncle Fwancis!

Arms were around his neck as fast as they could go, and after a second the sound of quiet crying could be heard. France stood up, carefully picking the child up with him. "Shh, shh, Uncle Francis is here now." He soothed, gently stroking the part of his back that didn't have a stick. He walked back out to find Japan. "Kiku! I have him! He was in this alley over here!" The smaller man looked up, "Ah, I shall call Ludwig-san." France nodded, watching him pull out his phone from his pocket before returning his attention to the crying boy in his arms. "It's okay, Alfred. It's okay. Uncle Francis is here, and we're going to take you back to Arthur. And we're gonna get you back to the hotel and get you cleaned up. Okay?" America nodded, still crying. Germany and Italy got over to the two. "Good job Francis. I'll call Arthur." Germany pulled his phone out as he said it. England picked up quickly at the call. "Ludwig? Have you found him?" "Yes, we have him and we are heading back to the hotel now." There was a sharp intake of air on England's side of the phone. "We will be there soon." Then the phone hung up. Germany looked back to the four around him. "Alright, We need to start heading back."

The five started to the hotel, the only sounds among them was France soothing the child. Eventually America sat up in France's arms, still sniffling. His cheeks were bright red and had tear stains on them. There was a couple scratches that had tiny scabs on them. "U-uncle F-Fwancis?" "Oui, mon lapin?" "M-my back hu-hurts! I-it did-didn't when I f-fell bu-but now it hu-hurts a l-lot!" France kissed his cheek. "I know. You have a bad boo-boo. Where did you fall?" The boy sniffled as a few fresh tears started again. "Fr-from a we-weird b-building wi-with mag-magic lanterns a-and and a m-magic bath and w-weird thingies th-that had water and a-a T V th-that played it-it's dreams and a-a c...cooch and we-weird foods and-an-" France shushed him. "Calm down okay, and are you sure it was a cooch? What did it look like?" "A b-bun-bunch of chairs!" He hid his face in France's shoulder again. "Sweetie, that's called a couch. Not cooch. Cooch is a bad word okay?" "O-okay.." France sighed, "so when you fell where did you land?" "In a b-bush."

That caused a wince throughout the group. Right now he couldn't be more than four or five human years, and he fell out of a building, into a bush, and had walked alone for who know how long. "How did you fall?" France asked gently, eyeing the stick still stuck. At least talking had taken the kids mind off the injury. "I-I ha-had go-gone out the w-window and was cl-climbing on the bwi-bwicks. It-it was windy and sc-scawy." "I bet. We'll be back to Arthur in a little bit." "Really?" America brightened a little. "Uh hu. Then big brother Arthur will take care of you and we can make the pain go away. So where did you go?" America rubbed his cheeks. "With mistew etiewwe. He was nice. But he wouldn't let me go back to big bwother.""Oh, that's so sad." France kissed his cheek. The we're nearing the hotel much faster now that they were moving at a quick pace. France kept the boy talking till they got back to the hotel. England was already pacing around in the hotel lobby, looking up when the door opened. Before he could say a word there was a shrill shriek of "BWOTHEW!" And America was wriggling to get on the floor and over to the other man. France put him down and he ran over to the other blonde who crouched down to catch him. America crashed into him, knocking England down.

It was clear none of the countries missed the stick stuck in the child with the way the winced. "Bwothew bwothew I missed you I missed you a whole bunch!" America squeezed England tight, just about crushing the man. "Al-Alfred- please lighten up!" The energetic boy let go and cheerily sat in his lap, all thoughts about pain gone for the moment. England smiled. "Hello lad. I missed you too." He gently pulled him back into a hug, mouthing at France to call America's president. The other blond nodded and stepped out with his phone to do it. "So, where did you go poppet?" England asked gently. "I went with mistew Etiewwe!" "Do you know what his first name was?" The younger of the two paused, clearly trying to remember. "A..Alexandew?" England smiled. "Alright then. Thank you poppet. Are you hungry?" America paused before nodding cheerily. England smiled and got up, "Okay, let's get you a snack. What would you like to eat?" "Your scones!"

Every nation looked shocked, even France looked up from where he was in the corner with the phone with a look of terror on his face. England was oblivious. "Alright! I have some with me! Let's go shall we?" America nodded and hugged around England's neck as they went to the elevator. The two disappeared as the doors slid shut and the nations left still just seemed shocked. Had AMERICA just asking for ENGLAND'S cooking?! Englands?! With the living breathing nations of Italy, France, Japan, and Germany all there. And he just asked for cooking from a man who once (twice) set a bowl of cereal on fire. They were all stuck in shock until France broke their silence. "His president said he will take care of the police and that we should go down to America's house in virginia so we can meet up with his doctor to take care of the stick and all his injuries so we won't be questioned by the normal hospital workers." The other countries still seemed lost at the request for scones but now where at least attempting to move on.

They all moved to the elevator, going up to their rooms and packing their bags. Before packing his bag France stopped by England's room, peeking in to see the two drinking tea and eating scones. Surprisingly enough, America seemed content to do just that. "Angleterre, We will be going to his house in Virginia so his doctor that knows he is a nation can see him without asking questions of the normal medical staff. Get packed." England looked up. "Alright. And, I'm thinking we should cut this stick down a little so it's less of a burden for traveling." France nodded. "Alright. Just be careful. I'm going to pack." The green eyed man waved him goodbye, starting to pack his own bag while looking for scissors or a knife.

He found a pair of scissors soon enough and set them on the table, packing his back before turning to the little boy still eating. "I need you to sit on the table for me, alright?" America smiled. "Alright big bwothew!, before clambering up. England pushed him to be laying on his stomach. "Now hold real still okay?" America nodded cheerily. The older blonde sighed and slowly began cutting the stick a little away from the base. It took a bit of cutting but the stick cam off. England picked the child up and went to get his bag. "Alright. We're ready to go now."

Soon the countries were all in the lobby, Japan checking them out and Germany making sure everyone, especially Italy, hadn't forgotten anything. After their room was paid for with America's credit card they were on their way. They car pooled into two few cars, leaving the others in a car garage, Canada was driving one car and Germany the other. After a little spat over who was in each car, the eight hour drive to their location.

Heyyy! Fluffnights! Hope this was a good chapter! I was up way late finishing it so i hope you like it! Please leave a comment, and I will be updating soon!  
*Mon petit garçon = my little boy

** Mon Lapin = My bunny

These are my personal translations *I take french*

~Fluffnights


	8. America's House

Heyyyyyy~ Fluffnights here!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia *tears*

Below is the last of the previous chapter:

 _Soon the countries were all in the lobby, Japan checking them out and Germany making sure everyone, especially Italy, hadn't forgotten anything. After their room was paid for with America's credit card they were on their way. They car pooled into two few cars, leaving the others in a car garage, Canada was driving one car and Germany the other. After a little spat over who was in each car, the eight hour drive to their location._

The eight-hour drive felt more like twenty. Fights kept breaking out between France and England, they had to stop repeatedly for bathroom breaks and snacks, and once Germany's car almost ran out of gas in the middle of a road. When the ride was over they pulled up to a large mansion that was clearly America's house. The building had clearly had a little renovation, the paint having been redone to keep the white color from fading and the roof had modern shingles on it, but even so it still was gorgeous. Large columns stood on the porch that had flowers all around and a swing on it. The door still had an old style knocker but there was a doorbell installed beside it as well. Tall windows could be seen on an upper floor, and a balcony that could only be assumed to be from America's room. Around the sides of the house the beginnings of a luxurious garden were visible, and little flowers made a line around from the front of the porch to the back of the house. A large American flag sat on the balcony and garage large enough to hold quite a few cars was able to be seen off to the right. After they all finished gawking at the home they unloaded their bags from the vehicle. As they began to get the bags Germany paused, "How will be get inside? Since he is now the size of a child we can't have him just open the door." there was a pause as people thought, then quietly Canada's voice popped up. "Uhm, I h-have a key." Everyone turned, a little shocked.

"What?" England asked, young America asleep in arms, "I thought he never noticed you..?" He shook his head. "He notices me more than any of you. And sometimes we have sleepover's. He has the key to my house as well." That seemed to shock all the nations. Before anymore comments could be made Canada grabbed his bag and went over, unlocking the door and going inside. The other nations scrambled to get their bags and follow in as well. The interior of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. There was a large fireplace with a mantle and a TV over it, a small collection of movies beside it and in front of the tv was a soft plush couch and a coffee table. The floor was wooden but a shoe mat was in front of the door and a rug under the couch and coffee table. On the wall opposite of the couch was the opening to a spotless kitchen that could be just seen from where they were in the doorway, and following along it was the beginning of the staircase into the upper floors. The wall adjacent to the door had either a painting or picture of somewhere in each state. Across from that was a wall bookshelf with a pair of arm chairs in front of it. A large crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling, twinkling and free of a spot of dust.

The cleanliness of the place shocked them more than anything. They all had thought America's house would be covered in fast food wrappers and pop cans, more like a teenagers room than the clean house they just walked into. Everyone but Canada slowly started walking around in awe to look at the house. Canada got everyone's things and started taking them to the upstairs rooms, leaving them in front of individual doors before going to make sure Americas door was locked. After he did that he went back downstairs to check on everyone. They were milling around the living room and kitchen, all nations pretty well impressed by the state of the house. Canada went over to England, gently tapping his shoulder. The Brit turned to him, careful not to wake the young one in his arms. "Yes, lad?" "I have your luggage outside your room if you'd like to take him up there." Canada smiled. "I can show you the way." England nodded. "Thank you lad, do you have his up their as well or do I need to get it." "I already have it,' He smiled again, becoming a tad more solid in his visibility. 'It's just up these stairs and down a few doors.

England smiled back. "Alright then, show me the way." Canada gave a slight nod and started up, taking England straight to his room. England shifted America a tad bit to get some of their luggage when he got there. "Thank you again. We'll be in here until dinner." "Alright then." Canada helped move in the rest of it before shutting the door and heading down stairs. Once he was there the rest of the people had realized he actually had real food in his house and that food could actually be prepared. France had been nominated for meal making and he had already started the task, having a blast in the sleek kitchen. The rest of the nations were gathered at the sofa to discuss how to get America back to normal size. Canada sat at the end of the large couch, stuck beside Japan. Germany was leading the conversation. "I still am at a loss for how he turned back to being so small." There was a nod throughout them. "Da. I think it was England still." there was another nod. "But we still have to figure out how to put him back." Japan pointed out. Germany nodded. "Ja, I think the only way is for England to try some spell on him to reverse the age drop."

Although it was clear no one was quite comfortable with the idea of relying on England's magic (they had all been victims at some point), they all did seem to agree on it. "So what do we do now?" Italy asked from Germany's side. "The one country that looked like America said he was here often. We could ask him." Japan suggested. "Da, let's ask Canada." Russia smiled, looking over to him. "Well?" Canada flushed a little pink. "Uh-uhm, I could give you a tour and let you decide what you want to do…." "Vee~ Okay! That sounds fun!" Italy jumped up first excitedly. The other stood up as well, looking Canada expectantly. He stood up and started to the stairs. "Uh-uhm, r-right this way.". He took them up the stairs and showed them the hall with their rooms. "Y-your stuff is outside each room so you all have your o-own room. Want to go to them now?" He was practically crossing his fingers that they would so the tour would be over.

"Nein. We will finish the tour first." Canada sighed, just about casting the German a withering glare. "O-okay then. Let's go to the next floor. He led them up the stairs again. This floor had two plain doors. One near the stairs and the other across the hall. A wall was set almost beside the stairs. "Through those doors is a giant library with books you're free to read if you don't damage. You can find them in almost all languages. The door in front of us is America's room and across the hall is movies and games." No one was shocked about America's room being above the others or that he had a movie and game room, but a library was a different story. Especially one with different languages and the size of nearly the entire floor. Canada gave them no time to stand there and be shocked before continuing upwards.

"And this entire floor is a gym." They got a quick chance to look around it as Canada informed them the attic was off limits. There was a rack of towels and water bottles near the stairs and everywhere else had work out equipment. Mats to do stretches or yoga, big machines that were newer, the more old style weightlifting benches and bars that were made to hold different amounts of weight, punching bags, and what was presumably a shower room on the other side of the room. Mirrors covered one wall and a weight scale could be seen near another. "Okay, let's go outside." Canada started back down the stairs, not waiting to see if they followed. He led the way downstairs and through the kitchen to the backyard, stopping only long enough to tell France "Nous sommes avoir un visite de la maison." before going out the door. The others were awed again at the sight before them. A large luxurious garden was set before them with a stunning gazebo toward the center.

They looked around at the different plants. From the house to just past the gazebo was floral plants like roses and magnolias and orchid trees. Past that was a produce garden with almost every grown food you could think of, even a few trees toward the back for fresh fruit. Canada sighed, "Well, that's all of the tour. Just don't forget America's room, the basement, and the attic are off limits. Especially the basement. Tony keeps stuff down there." And with that, Canada slipped back inside. A conversation could be heard going on in French as Canada explained the house layout to France. "Well, I did not expect America to have such a nice home. Especially the library." Germany was the first to speak, and it let the other nations start thinking about what had shocked them as well. "Hai, I did not know America-san enjoyed reading so much. I will have to start getting him some Japanese books as well a games."

"I knew America liked playing chess and reading about that, but not that he enjoyed reading enough for a giant library." Russia mumbled, thinking about the size of the library. "America likes chess?" Germany looked to the looming Russian like the others, being shocked yet again by information they would never expect to be about America. "Da. He is very good at it. Me and him played very often in the cold war. I wonder if he has a board still. I'm going to go and try to find one. Proshchay." He waved slightly before disappearing back inside to search. Japan, Germany and Italy all looked at each other, about to disperse to find things to do when they hear a car pull in the driveway. They walk around the house after picking their way through some paths to see a tall man with dark hair and casual clothes on step out of the car. Germany was the first to approach the man. "Who are you?" The newcomer looked up.

"Im Doctor Vandershmant, I'm America's personal doctor. I'm assuming you're the other countries I was informed that would be joining him?" Germany paused. The man seemed legit. He would give him a chance. Worse come to shove they lock him in the basement with Tony. "Ja. I am Germany and this is Italy and Japan. Have you been informed of the predicament with America?" The doctor shook his head. "Very little. Only that I was needed and that some other countries would be joining him this time." Germany nodded, "Very well. After we inform France to make enough food for you as well I will start to fill you in on what's happened." "Alright." Vandershmant shrugged, "Just let me gather my supplies." The German nodded and went over to help him. Once everything was inside and France had been told of the doctor's arrival Germany sat down with him and started filling him in on everything that had happened.

Hey guys! Its Fluffnights here! I'm SO sorry about the wait on this update. As I stated in the comments, I can only update from a school issued laptop and we aren't allowed to keep them over summer (ugh). BUT- good news! I got it back early! YAY! I will be updating again soon! This story is almost over! *Sob* I should have it finished by the end of August since there are only one or two chapters left! (I know. It's so close to being over. I might cry). If you have any suggestions for the next fic please feel free to leave them in the comments. I have to come up with something so any idea's would be useful. And can I just say. Good lord. 25 comments and almost 40 follows. There's no way i had ever thought in my wildest imagination this story would EVER be that good. EVER. Thank you SO much for every comment, like, and follow. You have no idea how much it means to me when someone enjoys my story enough to go as far to do comment or follow it. It truly warms my heart. And quick note. Vandershmant is pronounced Van-der-shm-ant. Exactly how it looks. No hidden vowels or anything. And proshchay is how goodbye is pronounced in russian, and if I spoke french correctly Canada said "We are having a tour of the house". Please feel free to correct. Thank you so much everyone! Love, Fluffnights~


	9. You're back!

Heeyyy! Fluffnights here!

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia

Below is the last of the last chapter:

 _"Im Doctor Vandershmant, I'm America's personal doctor. I'm assuming you're the other countries I was informed that would be joining him?" Germany paused. The man seemed legit. He would give him a chance. Worse come to shove they lock him in the basement with Tony. "Ja. I am Germany and this is Italy and Japan. Have you been informed of the predicament with America?" The doctor shook his head. "Very little. Only that I was needed and that some other countries would be joining him this time." Germany nodded, "Very well. After we inform France to make enough food for you as well I will start to fill you in on what's happened." "Alright." Vandershmant shrugged, "Just let me gather my supplies." The German nodded and went over to help him. Once everything was inside and France had been told of the doctor's arrival Germany sat down with him and started filling him in on everything that had happened._

The doctor looked beyond shocked by the time Germany had finished retelling everything that had happened in the past few days. "W-well, let's go and see how bad the damage is then, shall we?" He murmured and got up, grabbing a bag of medical supplies and allowing Germany to lead the way. Germany led the black haired man up to the room where England and America could be heard, mostly because of America giggling about something England had said. Vandershmant stepped forward and knocked on the door. England simply called "Come in!" instead of opening the door. He stepped inside as Germany went downstairs. America and England were sitting together and having a tea party while eating some burnt stone looking objects. "Hello, I am doctor Vandershmant. I've come to check out Alfred?" England nodded. "Ah, yes. Alfred, the doctor i told you about to make sure you were all okay is here. He's gonna check you out okay?"

America nodded. "Alright big bwother!", and smiled. He sat down his tea and…. Rock before holding out a hand for the doctor to shake. "Hello!" Vandershmant smiled. "Hi there. I see you've got a pretty big boo boo on your back. Mind turning around for me?" America shook his head and did so. Vandershman nealt down to look at the stick through the hole cut for it. It hadn't been that bad at first but after going so long untreated it had started getting infected. The skin around it was puffing up and red. He started getting gloves on so he could pull it out. "Alright. Can you lay on that bed for me." America nodded before clambering up onto it and laying on his stomach. "You're going to feel a little pinch, but just hold still." The boy nodded again, getting a little nervous and reaching out to grab England's hand. The brit took it, talking to America to keep his mind off of what was happening. Vandershmant cleaned the area with alcohol and got a little anesthetic out of his bag and gave America a few little spots of it despite the whimpering. After that he got a small scalpel and made a tiny incision on four sides so he could pull the stick out easily.

After it was out he squeezed the area, getting out some puss till it was just blood left. Once he reached that he cleaned the wound again with alcohol and sewed it back up, putting a bandaid over the spot. "I'll be here for a few days so I can make sure that that heals up alright, okay?" The little boy peered over his shoulder. "You're already done?" Vandershmant nodded, "Yup! Want me to check any other boo boo's?" After a moment of thinking America shook his head. "No thank you! But thank for for fixing me up!" Vandershmant smiled. "It's not a problem. I'll head back down stairs now. I guess someone will come get you when dinner's ready?" England nodded, "Yes, dont worry about it chap. Germany or someone will tell us. Thank you." Vandershmant nodded back and slipped downstairs where there was just the sound of France in the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to wait.

A little over a half hour later dinner was done and everyone was called down to eat. They all sat at a table in the kitchen with food all across the table available to them. It was a touch awkward at first but after America's squeal at the sight of food and scrambling to get some on his plate, everyone got much more comfortable and started stacking their plates. They ate in silence for a bit, the only sound was scraping plates and chewing. After a while Germany finally spoke up. "So, England, do you have any idea on how you plan to fix the problem?" England looked up from helping America cut the roast beef. "The only thing I can think of is to travel home and gather my magic books to try and find a solution and maybe a cause." "For what big browther? Can I help?" America looked up to England. The other nations still weren't used to the younger calling England Big Brother. The America they new would rather eat an eagle than do that.

"Sorry poppet. You can't help me for this." England sighed. America visibly deflated. "Oh… alright then bwothew…." "... but it would really really help if you could be a super good boy and listen to france and the others when I go back home." America brightened again at the beginning of the sentence but the happiness faded away again by the end of it. "Y-you have to go back home?" England nodded. "But I'll be back soon. I promise." America didn't look convinced but didn't say anything else, just half heartedly picking at his food. "When are you leaving?" England paused and thought for a moment. "Tomorrow. But I'll be back before you know it." He promised again. It was quite obvious that America had every doubt about the sentence, something that he had clearly been told before. England sighed and finished cutting the food for him before returning to his food. Dinner slowly started to pick back up and before long the meal was over.

"Now, the last dishes for tonight." France smiled and got up before they could leave, going to the fridge and opening it up before pulling out two marvelous cakes and setting them center table. "Voila! Le gâteaux chocolat~" He smiled, getting a cutting utensil for each and setting it by them. Everyone got a piece, America obviously the most excited. Within moments the two cakes were gone. And it was time to clear the table. Germany stood up, "Since France cooked, he will be free of cleaning duty. England, Italy, and I will clean up after today's meal. The rest of you may do as you please." The others got up and shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving the three mentioned and America there. After a moment America got up too. "I'm gonna go with Uncle Fwance for now, bye Brothew!" He waved and ran to the living room as well, not looking back. The second he was in there he looked for France.

Said Frenchman was sitting in a seat by the bookshelf, admiring the collection that was barely comparable to that upstairs. "Hi Fwance!" he smiled and ran over. Not even waiting to clamber into his lap. "Ah! Salut mon petit ami!" France laughed, running a hand through the young ones hair. America grinned big. "Browther England said you gotta watch over me when he's gone back gone tomorrow. Is that true?" France nodded. "Okay! We can have fun! Even if there won't be scones…" France smiiled at him. "Big Brother France will make you scones." America paused then looked over joyed. "Thank you Fwance!" He laughed, "De rien, mon garçon.". America paused for a moment to think about what he had said before smiling bigger. "Can you tell me a story?" "Of course!" The older blonde smiled back. "What would you like to hear about?" "The pwince saving a pwincess!" "Alright." France got a bit more comfortable and started twisting a tale out of thin air, the prince surprisingly familiar with his light tan, wheat blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and one little tuft of hair that stands as tall as the plant its color is named after.

Not too long later the others exited the kitchen, all the cleaning done. England didn't bother France and America, Not with the way America was clinging to France's every word. Instead he went over and sat down with the others to listen to a news report on a local case of burglary and robbery. They all mostly stayed there, the only ones leaving was Russia to go to the library, Japan to the game room, and Canada off somewhere. A little longer and the TV was changed into something more cheerful at Italy's request. As England tuned out France's voice and the obnoxious blare of the TV he started thinking about possibilities for why this happened and which spellbooks he would need to fix it. He started making a lists for both in his head, as well as things he might want to grab just for little America. As he kept thinking he didn't realize how much time was passing. Before long it getting too late for the youngest nation to be Awake. He shook himself from his thoughts and stood.

"Alright America, bedtime." He got up and went over to the two. Now the story was over and America was playing with France's hair while France tried to make sure there were no huge tangles being formed. England smiled, "Come on. If you don't get on to bed you'll never wake up tomorrow morning." America pouted a little as he let go of the braid he had been trying to make in France's hair. "Do I have to go wight now?" "Yes poppet." England picked the little boy up. America hugged him. "Alright then… Can I finish it tomorrow Uncle Fwance?" France nodded. "Of course, lapin." America smiled. "Okay! Night night." "Bonne nuit." The little boy was carried off to the stairs, waving behind England's back to France. France chuckled and waved back as he disappeared to the next floor. America stopped waving once France was out of sight. "Hey England? Whewes Mattie?" England glanced at him. "Who?"

"Mattie! My bwother who used to live with Fwance! He look like me and carries around kumajiro?" After a moment of thinking England realized who he was talking about. "Er- He's gone on an adventure with Kumjiro!" America gasped, amazed for a second then pouting. "That liaw! He pwomised we'd go togethew!" England sighed. "Well, he'll be back to tell you all about it eventually and you can talk to him about it then. For now bedtime." He took America into their bedroom and opened America's suitcase, pulling out a pair of hero pajamas and getting him changed into them with little difficulty. He tucked the boy in with a kiss on his forehead before dimming the lights and going to the desk in the room. "Go on to sleep, okay? I'm going to read." America nodded, snuggling up as England pulled a book from his suitcase. He waited till America was asleep to get his laptop out and book his flight. After that he went on to bed himself, only getting out clothes for the next day and pajamas.

 _The next day_

Sunlight shone in through the curtains brightly the next morning, a ray of sunlight slashing across England's eyes and waking him. He slowly sat up and stretched, gently getting out of bed and dressing. He made sure everything was packed before leaving with the curtains pulled a big tighter to be closed. The sound of someone cooking was barely audible. Downstairs in the kitchen Canada was already busy making mountains of pancakes. Even then there was enough pancakes it seemed dubitable that adult America could eat them all, and there was another bowl of batter to go through. The only other thing cooking in was bacon (American bacon. Canadian bacon wasn't anywhere in the fridge). England peeked in, at first thinking that all this food was making itself then he realized Canada was the one making it all and he sighed in relief. "Hello lad. How are you this morning?" Canada nodded half-mindedly, to focused on pancakes. "I'm good. And you?" "Good. Im going to go watch the tellie and leave you to this." England slowly began to back out. "In fifteen minutes gather everyone for breakfast, alright?" "Alright." England gave him one more nod before slipping out and turning the news on again.

Fifteen minutes later he got up, slipping upstairs to wake everyone up. Three people were still in their beds, the ones who were not being Russia, Germany, And France. France had already gotten to the bathroom to get cleaned up and freshen for the day, but England had no idea where the other two were. After getting the three who were still in bed up he went back downstairs with a half asleep America in his arms. "Erm, Cana-Colombia? I don't know where Russia or Germany are but the others should be down shortly." Canada nodded, giving him a strange glance. England made sure America was too tired to hear him before whispering. "I told him you were exploring so he wouldn't be confused at to why you're suddenly an independant nation and adult." Canada nodded. "Alright then. The others are probably upstairs somewhere doing something. They can come eat when they finish. Now we just wait on Japan and France." England nodded and sat America down, getting him to wake up a little with a glass of milk.

After a few more minutes Japan came downstairs, soon followed by France. They all sat down and dished the pancakes out. After everyone had enough syrup on their pancakes so that Canada approved of it they were aloud to eat. Breakfast was fairly quiet with more than enough pancakes left over for the others. By the end of breakfast America was completely awake and ready to go play. England smiled at him. "You can play once you get cleaned up. Here." He gave the boy a wet paper towel to wipe off his hands and mouth. Once he was sufficiently clean England let him run off to play as he helped clean up breakfast. "France, make sure he takes a bath tonight while I'm gone, okay? And get his hair clean." The Frenchman nodded, "I know Angleterre." He smiled, "I once had un petit garçon aussi." England scowled. "Use the Queen's English. I need to be leaving soon. My flight back is scheduled soon.' France just smiled. "Well then I would go say goodbye to l'Amerique." England glared again but said nothing and left the kitchen and went into the garden. "America! Come here poppet!" "Yes England?" The voice sounded nearby and suddenly America popped up out of a bush, covered with dirt and a rabbit in his arms. England nearly jumped but help his composure

. "I have to leave to return to my lands for a little bit, okay?" America's cheer was zapped away. "Oh… Okay…" he looked down. England crouched down and gave him a big hug, "I'll be back soon okay?" America nodded, hugging him back as best he could with a rabbit in his arms. "Bye bye, poppet." "Bye bye…" America looked down as England went back inside. England could almost feel his heart breaking from it. He went upstairs and grabbed his bag that he never unpacked, bringing it back downstairs. "Japan, will you drive me to the Airport so I'm not taking one of the car's." Japan looked over from the couch. "Hai, England-san. I will drive you." He got up, grabbing the car keys and holding the door open for England. After they were gone it was only France and Canada left.

France glanced over to Canada "I guess i should go get Amerique." Canada nodded. "And England told him I was adventuring so he wouldn't know I'm an adult and independant and stuff. So now I'm Colombia." France laughed a little. "Alright then, 'Colombia'." He got up and slipped out to the back garden. "America! Would you like to hear another story?" A few seconds later he popped up beside him. "Yes!". France laughed, "Alright. Well first we need to get you cleaned up. Let's go get a bath, okay?" "Okay!" America sat his rabbit down and skipped in ahead of France. France led him up to the bathroom and ran him warm water, getting it nice and bubbly for him then helping him strip and get in. America was more than happy to play around in the bubbles. After a while France made him finally clean up before getting him out and drying him. He took him to England's room and got him into comfortable clothes before taking him downstairs to play.

The day passed quickly and before long the next had, and then the next. Each day with America going through and playing with france and Vandershmant checking the wound till it was healed. About midday, not long after Vandershmant had left, there was a knock on the door which was England having returned. He came in, with his old back and another bag filled with spellbooks. America was on the couch watching Spongebob with France. He turned and gasped, running over. "England!". He smashed into the older nations leg's, hugging him tightly. "You came back weally quickly!" England crouched down and picked him up, "I promised I would." "Uh hu! But you came back WEALLY quickly!" England smiled. "Yup. Let me put my stuff away and we can play, okay?" "Okay!" America smiled and backed up so he could. England went upstairs and put his stuff up as fast as he could before coming back downstairs. America was still bouncing, "Can we play now can we can we?!" "Of course." England grinned, picking up and tossing him high in the air. It earned him a squeal of laughter.

England let the little boy decide what they did for the whole day, whether is be running around outside or the discovery of modern board games or watching tv, until dinner. That day it was Russia's turn to cook and he had a large variety of Russian dishes for them all to enjoy. Once they were all sat down they started piling food to their plates. It was mostly just casual conversation that consisted of thanking Russia and talking about how different the weather was as compared to their home country. At some point England was asked about his trip and he told them it was fine and that he had brought back books. After that it was just casual talk again till dinner had to be cleaned up. He slipped out with America to go back to playing. After dinner it was mostly Tv and stories until bath time. England took America to the upstairs bathroom. "Alright. Do you want some bubbles in the water?" America nodded. "Fwance did that! It was weally cool!" England smiled at him, "Alright then.", and started filling the bath with lukewarm water.

After it was filled as much as he was comfortable putting the boy in he helped America strip and got a big fluffy towel out of the bathroom cabinet and a few wash rags out as well. He washed the boy down from head to toe and shampooed and conditioned his hair. America played around with the bubbles the whole time, getting some on England. The older blonde just smiled and finished cleaning him up before helping him out and wrapping him in the towel. He put the clothes in the hamper and took america back to their room, getting him into pyjamas and telling him stories until he fell asleep. After that he slipped back downstairs to the others. They were all sitting on the couch, waiting on him to come down and tell them in more detail if he had found anything. He sat down in a free seat and started talking. "I brought back all the spellbooks I have because having you all help me search would be much more efficient than me going through it all alone."

Germany nodded. "That is true. If you will pass out the books we would be willing to help you search." England stood with a smiled, going to the duffel bag. "Alright, after each spell it will tell what it is. Read them in your head so you don't risk accidental spell casting. Tell me if you see anything to do with growing, shrinking, age, time, or something about reversal. Even if you don't think it is important, tell me." And with that he started passing them out, starting each person off with ten books. They were with spells in either English or Latin, and each were fairly decently sized. England sat down with his books and they started reading. The hours slipped by, quite a few false alarms for a spell. About 3 hours and 4 breaks later Italy was the first to find something. "Ve~ England! I found something!" He showed the book to England. England skimmed through the spell then smiled. "I think you've found just what I need." He shut his own book and grabbed that. "Leave your books on the table. We can try this spell now." The others nodded, doing as told and standing to follow england to the sleeping boys room.

As they reached the door he paused. "You can come in if you want but you must stay at the wall and be dead silent." They nodded again, watching him enter first then fileing in and going toward the wall. He went over to the bed, checking the boy was sound asleep and kissing his forehead once more before starting. He held a hand toward the floor, repeating "magicae regna petant rem operam vestram profitemini vos clamito." As loud as he dared before a colors started glowing from his palm and a green glowing circle formed around him, ruins scribbled in it in England's hand writing. It glowed bright green and slowly spun with him staying dead center the entire time. The colors in his palm grew brighter, releasing blues, purples, and more greens. They leaked out in little tendrils, forming a slight haze around him. He aimed his hand at America before starting to repeat what the book had said three times. "abhorrentem aetatem transuerso, abhorrentem aetatem transuerso, abhorrentem aetatem transuerso." suddenly the colors flashed white, blinding everyone in the room for a moment before fading away and leaving the room dark again.

After they all could see again it was quite obvious the figure in the bed was no longer a small child but a full grown man, wearing a pair of pajamas were for little kids but had grown during the spell. England was clearly drained as he shut the book and grabbed a wall for support. France went over to help steady him and for once the Englishmen didn't complain. After giving him a moment to rest they headed back downstairs. "Well, that was certainly impressive." Germany was the first to comment. "Da, that was very impressive England." Russia smiled, it slightly less creepy than his normal one. "Well thank you chaps. I'm going to clean this up then go to bed." "Here, why dont we put them up for you?" Japan offered, starting to stack the books back for the bag." "Oh.. well thank you Japan. Just please be careful with them." Japan nodded, already being gentle. After a few more moments of discussion England went upstairs to share a room with canada for the night so America wouldn't wake up with someone in his bed and accidentally throw England across the room thinking he was an intruder.

The next morning came before anyone could have expected it and they were all downstairs eating pancakes when they heard the sound of the last person in the house coming downstairs. America had already changed into normal clothes again but still didn't have his glasses. They were surprised to see instead of the normal hyperactive America they knew someone who looked ready to kill the first person who spoke. Canada got up and got some coffee he had made and gave it to him. He took it, taking an open seat and drinking it. After the first cup and halfway through the second he finally livened up. "Hey guys. Sorry about becoming a child there for a bit. I don't know what happened. But thanks for taking care of me." The others were still a little scared of him. England was the first to speak up, "I-its no problem." America smiled at him, a genuine smile that he hadn't seen in a long time. "Well thanks anyways. Im sending you all something special to your houses." The others still seemed a bit shocked at that, but none of them were saying no to free things.

The day flew by with people getting flights, people leaving, and America finally getting his glasses back from England. Before long it was just America and Canada in the house, Canada spending one more night and helping pick everyone's presents out before heading back to his own home. Then it was just America, back alone in his house with just Tony to think about the memories of the past couple days. Maybe England wasn't as bad as he had thought.

Okay guys! Fluffnights here! Sorry this took so long! School was more time consuming than I thought. But this story is finished! *tears* Please tell me any suggestions you can think of for another story! And I'm SO sorry about the time skips toward the end but I didn't want to bore anybody. Here's a list of translations-

Voila! Le gâteaux chocolat- Voila the chocolate cake

Salut mon petit ami- hello my little friend

De rien, mon garçon- you're welcome, my boy

Lapin- rabit

Bonne nuit- good night

Angleterre- England

Un petit garçon aussi- a little boy as well

magicae regna petant rem operam vestram profitemini vos clamito- (i accidentally deleted the page with the actualy translation and i couldnt get it back to the same so heres along the lines of the original) Magic realm, i call upon your abilities to aid me

abhorrentem aetatem transuerso- shrinking age reversal

Thank you again for following this story everyone. Thank you so much! Please give me any idea's you have on a new story that I SWEAR I will update more regularly. By for now.

~Fluffnights


End file.
